Problem in Ponyville
by KittyKatBella
Summary: The zompony apocalypse has hit, and it's everypony for themselves, except for the sisters. Melody strives to take care of and protect her younger sisters, Sistine, Pizzazz, and little baby Aqua. But what happens when they meet the elements of harmony in pony, minus the element of magic? (I will have an RP based on this story in my forum as soon as I get more people)
1. Zomponies

I ran through the debris, my two sisters at my sides and my baby sister on my back, eyes closed as she clung tight to me, her hooves wrapped around my neck, bawling at the top of her lungs. I gasped as I looked around the destroyed houses that were once m I ran through the debris, my two sisters at my sides and my baby sister on my back, eyes closed as she clung tight to me, her hooves wrapped around my neck, bawling at the top of her lungs. I gasped as I looked around the destroyed houses that were once my home. My town.

My friends.

Ever since _it_ had started, I had nopony but my sisters. They had gotten our mom and dad. My eyes stung with tears as I remembered their crys.

" _Melody, take the others and go!" Mom yelled before the green half-dead pony bit her._

" _Stay safe, and watch your sisters!" Dad shouted before turning green._

" _Mommy! Daddy!" Pizzazz had screamed in fear as I dragged her and Sistine away. I threw Aqua onto my back and ran out the back door before we could be turned into zomponies._

Now I was racing through the town I once knew as Ponyville, forcing myself to not tear up and blind me enough to accidently run into a pack of zomponies. I searched frantically for a place to use as a fort, and found the Golden Oaks Library, unharmed as far as I could tell.

"Sistine, Pizzazz, hurry!" I yelled, breaking open the door and slamming it shut behind my little sisters. Aqua was still bawling, so I set her on the ground and shushed her.

"Quiet, Aqua," I whispered. She quieted down a little, but was still crying, so I sung her a song to calm her down.

 _Don't worry now, little filly_

 _Be quiet now, don't be silly_

 _You'll be alright, as long as I'm here_

 _I'll always hold you dear,_

 _Close to my heart,_

 _Never far apart..._

Aqua fell into an uneasy sleep, sucking on her hoof and cuddled close to my hooves. I slowly walked over to the door, where I saw some abandoned planks and nails. Sistine found a hammer and hoofed it to me. I took it in my mouth and started to hammer in the planks against the door, listening with fear to the growls and moans outside.

"Sistine, see if you can find any food," I told my younger sister. She was six, so she wasn't that little. Pizzazz was only four, so she was not as brave, and she was a bit clingy. I glanced at the two-year old Aqua sleeping on the floor. I picked her up and set her on my back, carrying her up the stairs to a bedroom.

My eyes stung with tears again. Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, used to live here, but the zomponies had already gotten her. I knew that somewhere the other elements of harmony still survived, but I didn't know where.

I lay Aqua down in the basket that I assumed was where Twilight's assistent, Spike, had slept. I didn't hear of him being attacked by the zomponies, but it was a high probability. After I covered Aqua with the baby blue blanket, I heard sniffiling coming from under the bed. My blood turned ice cold as I imagined what could be underneath. I causiously walked over to the bed and shakily lifted the covers to see…

"Spike?" I whispered, seeing the purple-and-green baby dragon curled up in a ball, crying lightly.

"T-Twilight?" He asked, looking up with hope in his tear-stained eyes.

"No," I shook my head, "She was-" I couldn't bear to say it. I shook my head again to clear my mind, "I brought my sisters here to hide, if that's all right?"

I offered my hoof to Spike and helped him crawl out.

"S-so, Twilight's…?" Spike looked up at me, sadder than ever.

"Living dead," I answered. Spike was silent for a minute before breaking into loud wails. I gave him a quick hug to soften the cries so Aqua wouldn't wake up.

"I w-was T-Twilight's n-number one assistant!" Spike said, "I-I s-should have d-done something!"

"Shh," I comforted the purple dragon, "There's nothing you can do now. I'm sorry." I calmed Spike down before we headed downstairs, Spike riding on my back, crying softly into my light purple mane.

"Look who I found," I told my waiting sisters.

"Spike!" Sistine and Pizzazz yelled quietly as they ran over.

"T-Twilight," Spike mumbled between sobs.

"I'll go make some tea," Sistine said, rushing off to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later carrying a cup of tea with her magic. She gave it to a calmer Spike who drank it slowly.

"Thanks," Spike replied, forcing a teary smile, which instantly melted from his face.

"Hey, Spike," Pizzazz started, "Is there any books here that can help us?"

"Um, I-I think so," Spike said, "I might have an old comic book or two about zomponies….Let me check." Spike walked over to a shelf full of comic books. He flipped through them for about a minute before pulling three to four out and setting them in front of me. I flipped through the top comic, searching for anything that could help us.

All I could find was that zomponies' biggest weakness was vultures, since vultures only ate dead things, and zomponies were technically dead, hence the name 'living dead.'

I yawned as I looked around at my sisters and Spike, who were each looking through their own comic, looking for helpful things. I stood up and stretched. It had really been a long day, and I needed some rest. I assumed the others did as well.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," I said, leading Pizzazz upstairs while an exhausted Spike rode on Sistine's back. Me, Sistine, and Pizzazz slept in the bed, while Spike slept in the basket with Aqua.

* * *

The next morning, I was the first to wake up. I snuck downstairs to make some breakfast. Twilight's kitchen was certainly well stocked- probably a month's worth of food for five ponies. I took out some eggs and started to cook them. I guess the smell of eggs woke up my sisters, because Sistine and Pizzazz walked slowly downstairs, a sleepy Aqua riding on Pizzazz's back.

"Morning," I said quietly, taking out three plates and placing two eggs on each one, plus an extra one on mine for Aqua. I fed a grumpy Aqua her egg, most of it ending up in my fur. I thought that the water system probably didn't work anymore, since it was the zompony apocolipese and all.

"Guys, I'm going out," I said a few hours later, wrapping a red cloak around me and pulling up the hood so my face was hidden, "Sistine's in charge, and keep an eye on Spike." Spike had refused to come down for breakfast.

I sneaked outside and walked down the road. I didn't see any zomponies, so I assumed they weren't around. Every once in a while I saw a lone zompony, but I hurried past them so as to not be seen. I walked past the boutique, Rarity's old home, now destroyed and abandoned. I trotted sadly through the rubble.

I saw an old book under a fallen support beam. I walked over and pulled the book out and opened it. It was completely blank, so it must have not been old, but brand new. It was covered in dust, but only due to the broken home. I slipped it into my satchel and walked off, searching for resources.

I went to the Quill and Sofa Shop, looking for anything. I stumbled upon a box of quills and snatched a few to write with. I went back home and slipped into the library undetected by any zomponies.

I took out the book and a quill and started to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm planning to keep a diary during the apocolipse, just in case I don't make it, and somepony far in the future, after the apocolipse, finds this and reads about the tough times I've gone through._

 _It started about a week or two ago, and the zomponies have already gotten Princess Twilight. Yesterday they got Mom and Dad, so I took Sistine, Pizzazz, and Aqua to the Golden Oaks Library for protection._

 _It's a good thing we came here, too, because Spike had survived, and was curled up under Twilight's bed!_

 _I really hope we survive this thing. If we don't, I hope that ponykind will._

 _Melody Song_


	2. Elements of Friendship in Pony

A week had passed, and things had been getting rougher on my sisters and I. Spike had refused to come out of the bedroom, only eating when somepony had forced him to. I knew he was devistated. How could he not be?

I have rarely seen other ponies on the trips I made outside, but whenever I did, they were rude and greedy. It was like the magic of friendship had died right along with the princess.

I was walking around one day, as usual looking for supplies, when I stumbled across Sweet Apple Achers. Apart from some dead zompony bodies laying here and there, the farm looked untouched. I thought to myself as I approached the large barn. I knocked quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of any closeby zomponies. A voice answered the door.

"Who goes there?" A country voice asked.

"Um, Melody Song, resident of what used to be Ponyville, now living in the Golden Oaks Library," I answered. The door swung open into darkness and I felt a hoof jerk me inside before the door slammed behind me. I panicked until a lantern lit not five hooves from me, and I saw an orange pony.

"A-Applejack?" I whispered. I looked into the dim light of the lantern to see eight other ponies behind Applejack, the element of honesty: Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter, Rainbow Dash, the element of loalty, Fluttershy, the element of kindness, Rarity, the element of generosity, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith.

"Hmm, you don't _look_ like a zompony," Applejack said, peering at me through the dim light.

"Of course I'm not!" I cried, relieaved to see the others, "Oh, you have no idea what we've been through!"

"'We'?" Rarity asked, "You mean...there's others?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Is one of them Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked hopefully.

"Now, Rainbow Dash, you-you know full well that-that Twilight was-," Applejack gulped and shook her head, but looked at me as if asking that I prove her wrong.

"N-no, not Twilight," I answered sadly, "Me and my sisters, and-and...Spike."

"What?!" Rarity leaped forward, "Spike's alive?! Spike's alive!"

The others cheered and celebrated for a minute to hear that the baby dragon had survived. But they turned solem again at reliazing that Twilight really was living dead.

"So, you say you're living in the Golden Oaks Library?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Um, yes," I said, "It was the safest place I could find."

"Well, _that_ makes sence!" Pinkie Pie spoke up, "It has an enchantment that protects it from evil beings. Twilight herself put it up before…"

Pinkie Pie trailed off and looked at the ground, silent tears streaming from her eyes. Fluttershy put her hoof around Pinkie Pie, though she wimpered and started to cry silently as well.

"It just hasn't been ta same since Twilight died," Apple Bloom said quietly, "There's no friendship."

"Eyup," Big Mac agreed.

"How old are yeh, youngun'?" Granny Smith asked.

"Eight," I answered before adding, "And a half."

"And you're all on your own?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I have my sisters, but I am the oldest," I said, digging at the ground with my hoof.

"Good grasious, darling!" Rarity cried, "You're much too young to be out there on your own! You should come and live here!"

"Yeah, we have plenty of room," Rainbow Dash said.

"An' more than enough food to go around," Applejack smiled. I beamed.

"Wow, thanks, guys!" I said, "I'll go get my sisters!" I raced back to the library to see my sisters playing a board game.

"Girls, I found someplace!" I announced.

"What do you mean?" Pizzazz asked, looking up at me.

"It's a surprise," I smiled as I helped her up. I picked up Aqua and placed her on my back before going to the bottom of the stairs, "Spike, c'mon! You'll like this, too!" I heard a moan from upstairs and sighed. I sent Sistine to go get the dragon and she returned five minutes later with a bundle of blue blanket on her back that I assumed held the baby dragon.

I led them to the farm and knocked on the barn door. Applejack opened the door and my sisters squealed with delight to see the five remaining elements of harmony, plus the Apple family of course.

"Apple Bloom!" Pizzazz ran over to the leader of the used-to-be Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Pizzazz!" Apple Bloom cried, hugging Pizzazz, "Ah was so afraid you didn't make it!"

"Where's Spike?" Rarity asked, "Where's my Spikey-poo?"

The bundle of blankets moved and Spike's head appeared.

"Rarity?" Spike rubbed his eyes like it was a dream, "Pinkie Pie? Rainbow Dash? Fluttershy? Applejack? You're all...alive?"

"Yup, we're all here!" Pinkie Pie smiled as they all embraced Spike in a giant hug.

"Oh, we we're all so scared!" Rarity said.

"So was I!" Spike spoke.

"He wouldn't come out of the bedroom for _ever!"_ Pizzazz said, "Since we found him."

Aqua crawled over to Pinkie Pie and hugged her leg. Pinkie Pie had foalsat Aqua a few times before.

"Pinkie!" Aqua spoke, smiling.

"She said her first word!" Pinkie gasped, "And it's my name!"

"My little sister is growing up," I smiled.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today had been really awesome! I found the elements of Friendship themselves: Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie! They were all living on Applejack's farm together. Spike was really happy to see them, and they him!_

 _Other good news, Aqua said her first word! 'Pinkie' because she was really happy to see her old foalsitter. I was really happy to hear that they actually survived!_

 _Well, that's really it. Bye._

 _Melody Song_


	3. Attack

The next day was pretty good. It took me a while to grasp the fact that we were living with the elements of friendship themselves! They were really nice, especially Fluttershy. I could see what they meant be more than enough food- the whole apple farm was, of course, filled with apple trees that were untouched.

So we had apples for breakfast, apples that Applejack had risked to go harvest. Aqua was always playing with Pinkie Pie, who was more than glad to watch the blue filly. They played peek-a-boo and kept each others minds off of the zomponies.

Last night, however, I had had a horrible nightmare. I had dreamt about the day the zomponies had gotten my parents, but it was so much more gruesome and...scary.

I tried to forget about it, and I've done a pretty good job. Rarity's teaching Pizzazz about beauty-fying things, since Pizzazz liked to make things look cooler. Sistine was using her special art talent to paint the walls and add a pretty feel to the barn. On one wall she painted a giant rainbow in the sky. On another she had painted a big field.

I was laying up in the rafters on my bed, quietly singing to ease my fear.

 _It'll be alright_

 _Don't give yourself a fright_

 _You'll find a way through_

 _The darkness of the room_

 _Friends will always be by your side_

 _So there's no need to hide…._

My mom had sung that song to me when I was a little little filly, and it seemed like just the thing to calm me down during these times. It helped a little, but I still have a sliver of fear. What if we didn't make it? What if one of my sisters got bitten?

I shook my head to shake the thoughts away. I shouldn't think about that kind of stuff. It'll just freak me out. I watched the others below me. Suddenly, I heard an outbreak of noise and became frightened, until I realized they were shouts of joy. I saw that Pizzazz was jumping around excitedly, and when she finally stood still, I saw what she was so excited about.

She had gotten her cutie mark!

It was three large sparkles, like glitter, surrounded by smaller sparkles. I had known her special talent was adding pizzazz to things for a while now, but she needed to find out on her own. I smiled as I raced downstairs to congratulate my sister with a hug.

"I got my cutie mark!" Pizzazz yelled happily.

"Wow, Pizzazz, congrats!" Apple Bloom smiled.

Aqua was suprised and a bit confused at the sudden outburst. She crawled over to Pizzazz and looked at her cutie mark. Aqua tilted her head in confusion.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie cheered. Even during the zompony apocalypse, she always wanted to have fun and party. She was still devistated at other times, and I think it might be because her pet alligator, Gummy, had gotten bitten. The pets that had survived were Winonia, Opal, and Tank. Fluttershy had also been really sad at the loss of Angel and all her other animals.

Before Pinkie could bring out the party cannon, however, there was a loud boom on the door, followed by growls and moans.

"They found us!" Applejack cried, "Quick, the emergency exit!" We all ran up to the rafters, Aqua riding tightly on my back. We found a zipline in the small square hole in the top and each took a seat. There were only five, so some of us had to go together. I strapped Aqua in with me and off we went. If I wasn't so terrified, this would have been fun.

I heard a yell and twisted around to see Pinkie Pie riding with Applejack and Rarity. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pizzazz were flying behind us. Pizzazz was having a little trouble, so Rainbow Dash helped her not fall.

We landed deep in the farm, so far from the barn it was dead silent. It was actually kinda unnerving and erie. We trotted slowly out of the apple trees, Applejack harvesting as many apples as possible. We eventually left Ponyville and saw that the whole place was infested with zomponies. I had suspected that all of Equestria was.

We snuck through the field, avoiding clusters of zomponies. One pack saw us and we panicked.

"Run!" Big Mac yelled, and we all broke into a gallop. The zomponies chased after us, and they were pretty fast, but still kinda slow. Pegasi zomponies flew up behind us, swooping down to bite us but we avoided them. All of a sudden, I heard a shout and looked behind me to see Big Mac being attacked by a zompony!

"Big Mac!" Applejack turned back to help, but Rainbow Dash held her back.

"Go! Leave!" Big Mac shouted.

"Big Mac! Noooo!" Apple Bloom, who was being held back by Sistine, cried.

"There's nothing you can do now!" I yelled, "C'mon!"

We turned back around and bolted, Applejack and Apple Bloom with tears in their eyes. We came across a town that I didn't know, but it had a giant cave nearby, so we raced inside and Rarity and Sistine used their combined magic to move a giant rock into the entrance. We were all panting and the Apple family were sobbing.

Spike, who had been riding on Fluttershy's back, finally got his breath back.

"That...was a close one," gasped.

"But...we lost...Big Mac," Apple Bloom said between gasping sobs.

I took out my book and quill and started to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Pizzazz got her cutie mark today, which is about the only_ good _thing that happened._

 _The zomponies found us in the Apple's barn, so we escaped and ran to the nearest town. On the way, though, we lost Big Mac. Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith are devistated. Pinkie's trying to cheer them up, but it's not working so well._

 _I really hope we make it through this._

 _Melody Song_


	4. Changes

A month had passed since Big Mac had been bitten, and it had turned Applejack a lot tougher. She would beat any zompony that she came across, I guess she felt like it was now her job to protect us. Either that, or she wanted revenge for her brother.

One day, Pizzazz had walked in on Applejack training, AKA kicking a bag full of hay as hard as she could. Pizzazz watched her for a minute before Applejack had noticed her.

"Whatcha want?" Applejack asked gruffly, not stopping her training. Pizzazz sat in silence for a minute.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Pizzazz asked. Applejack let out a short laugh.

"Maybe when you're older," she said, "Yer too young right now." I watched as Pizzazz walked out of the room sadly, before brightening as if she had gotten an idea. She walked over to the piles of old hay that was no longer editable and started stuffing some of it into an old pillow case. She found some old rope and tied it to the bag and flew up to the ceiling, hanging the bag to a nail. The rope was just long enough for it to be about an inch or two above Pizzazz.

I watched silently and forcing myself to not laugh out loud as Pizzazz tried to kick the bag with her back hooves and missed every time, stumbling as she put her hooves back down. She was at it for an hour or so before Rainbow Dash came over and told her to stop before untying the bag from the ceiling.

Everyday we all took turns going out to find resources like food and water, and today was my turn. I donned my red cloak and satchel and slowly and quietly exited the house. I searched around the abandoned town. There was nopony throughout the entire village, because either the zomponies all got them or they got away.

As I searched, I was thinking. Everypony had been going through lots of changes lately. Applejack had become more distant and protective, what with all her training. Pizzazz had been growing up, and was becoming less clingy, more brave, and more action-loving. Sistine had become quieter every now and then, and even calmer when she was all bouncy.

But most of all, there's me. I had changed from a playful, happy filly to a responsible and scared filly, trying to protect her sisters after our parents had died.

I walked through the town over to the nearby stream. I pulled a jar out of my satchel and dipped it in the water. I screwed the lid back on tight and set it back in the satchel. I took a long drink of water, the cool refreshing liquid running down my throat. I stood back up and started to walk back. I found some cookies in a bag in a destroyed building and put them in my satchel. The others would be delighted at something sweet to eat.

I entered the house and my sisters rushed over to me, Aqua stumbling as she walked over.

" _I got a surprise for you guys_ ," I sung, smiling.

"Really?" Sistine gasped happily.

"What is it?" Pizzazz asked.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" I said.

We walked into the other room, where the others were waiting. I had just realized that now there were only fillies and mares in our group. The thought didn't cheer me up at all.

"You're back!" Pinkie cried happily, giving me a big hug, "What you'd get?"

"I got water," I said, pulling out the jar, "and…." I pulled out the bag of cookies and set them down.

"COOKIES!" My sisters and Pinkie Pie cried, leaping forward and pulling on the bag of treats. It went on for a minute before Rarity used her magic to levitate the bag above them so they couldn't reach.

"Where are your manners?" Rarity glared at the four, who looked at the ground in shame.

There were more than enough cookies for everypony, so everypony got two cookies each. My sisters and Pinkie Pie gobbled theirs down, but the rest of us made them last. I noticed that Applejack was nowhere to be seen, so I guessed that she was training.

I saved the two remaining cookies and walked to Applejack's room. I knocked and entered to see Applejack sleeping on a bed of old hay. I quietly left the bag with the last two cookies by her head for when she woke up and left.

I walked past Aqua and Pizzazz's room, where Fluttershy was putting Aqua down for her nap, singing her a lullaby.

 _Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head_

 _Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed_

 _Drifting off to sleep, the exciting day behind you_

 _Drifting off to sleep, let the joy of daylight find you_

 _Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head_

 _Hush now, quiet now it's time to go to bed…._

I stood outside the door, listening to the lullaby. It was so bliss I forgot all my troubles for a minute. But when the song was over, they came back like a runaway train.

I went into mine and Sistine's shared bedroom. I picked up my brush in my hoof and started to brush my hair, humming a tune as I did. After I did, I wrote in my diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was my turn to look for resources, and as I was looking, I found a bag of cookies! Everypony was super happy, except for Applejack, who was sleeping, so I left her two by her head._

 _Nothing else had really happened, but my fears grow everyday, and almost every night I'm having a nightmare. Ask Princess Luna, she'll tell you._

 _Melody Song_


	5. Battle

A week later it was Applejack's turn to go scavange for resources, so I asked if I could come with her.

"Well, Ah suppose," She said, "If you want."

We exited the house, each with our own satchel, and headed down to the stream. I just really wanted to get out of the house. It was pretty cramped, and with everypony getting into arguments every now and then, I really prefer the outdoors, even with the zompony apocalypse and all.

When we arrived at the stream, we each filled our glass jar with water and walked off. I suggested that we explore more to see if we could find any new supplies. We walked a little bit out of the town into a wide field. The grass looked gray and dead, so we didn't dare munch on some for a snack. Only zomponies could eat dead grass. They didn't exactly eat ponies, but they bit them and transformed them.

Like vamponies.

I shuttered as I looked across the waste land, dark, cold, and unforgiving. We walked causiously through the field, looking around.

"Hmm, Ah don't see anything that could be useful," Applejack said. I saw a dead tree nearby and walked over. Something looked odd about this tree, and I knew trees. When I was younger, I had spent most of my time in the woods, singing out loud to myself.

I knocked lightly on the truck with my front hoof and it sounded hollow. I found the weird spot and knocked harder. A round part of truck started to back up into the tree! I finally knocked it all the way in and saw a storage of food!

"Applejack!" I cried over, and the orange pony walked over.

"Well, how about that?" She said, impressed, "Nice going, Melody."

I beamed as we started to pile the food into our bags. Whoever had stored this food had moved away or got bitten. Either way, they wouldn't need it anymore. We both stiffened at the sound of growls behind us and turned to see a pack of zomponies surrounding us. There was no escape. They were on each side of us, backing us into the tree.

I was terrified, but Applejack looked furious. Without hesitation, she turned around and bucked the nearest zompony with her back hooves, destroying it. The others looked from Applejack to their fallen zompony in shock, before turning back to us, equally as angry. I watched, in fear and amazement, the all out brawl between Applejack and the zomponies.

I was backed into the tree, watching Applejack buck zompony after zompony. One snuck up on me from the side and, screaming, I punched it in the face with my front two hooves. I looked down at the defeated young zompony and felt a little remorseful. Still, that didn't stop me from hitting it again when he groaned lightly.

After the battle, we walked through the field back to the town, and our 'home.' We entered the building and unpacked the water and food we found.

* * *

That night I didn't sleep so well because I had a horrible dream.

* * *

 _I ran through the woods with my sisters, Aqua on my back. We were being chased by zomponies, and they were catching up with us. We ran into a dead end and the zomponies grabbed Aqua off of my back._

" _Aqua!" I cried, reaching for my baby sister, but some unseen force was holding me back and my eyes open. I watched as the zomponies bit the only family I had left, and they were about to bite me when a moon-colored beam shone down on all the green dead ponies, reducing them to dust._

 _The beam shone over my sisters as zomponies and turned them back to normal, but they were looking down solemly, their eyes closed. I looked up as Princess Luna, the princess of the night, flew down and landed in front of me._

" _Princess Luna?" I said, a bit relieaved, "Oh, this is just a dream!"_

" _Yes, it is," Princess Luna spoke._

" _Why don't you or Celestia stop the zomponies?" I asked._

" _I'm afraid we've already been...bitten," Princess Luna said gravely._

" _But, then...who's controlling the sun and moon?" I was confused._

" _We've kept only that power, to control the sun and moon, and I've kept my ability to apear in dreams as my normal self, but our real minds think as zomponies, meaning we have the urge to bite, unfortuantlly."_

" _Oh," I said, looking down, then over at my sisters, "I'm really scared, Luna."_

" _Melody Song, you are a brave, responsible older sibling, almost as responsible as mine," Luna said, lifting my chin with her hoof, "I know that you and your sisters will survive. It is destiny."_

" _What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at the princess of the night. Suddenly, a blinding light began to pierce the dream. I was waking up._

" _I cannot share now," Luna said before flying back into the air._

" _Luna, wait!" I cried before waking up._

* * *

I gasped as I sat up in the middle of the night, sweating. I looked over at a worried Sistine.

"Melody, are you alright?" Sistine asked.

"I'm...alright," I assured, "Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Ok," Sistine looked at me before laying back down and turning over under the blankets. I didn't go back to sleep, though. I took out my diary from under the bed and a quill from under my pillow. By the pale light of the full moon, I wrote my entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday me and Applejack almost got caught by a horde of zomponies, but Applejack bucked them and we got away._

 _It was probably that that brought about my nightmare._

 _Sistine, Pizzazz, and Aqua got bitten by zomponies, and they were about to bite me when Princess Luna appeared and explained that she and Princess Celestia had gotten bitten, so there was no way they could defeat the zomponies._

 _It was a really scary dream, but I know it wasn't real, and I hope it never will be. But the weird thing is, Princess Luna said it was our destiny to survive the apocolipse. It makes me happy, but confused. And she didn't say anything about the others surviving…._

 _Melody Song_


End file.
